Saving
by The Scribe13
Summary: It seems Beacon Hills was always in some kind of mess. But this time. This time they might just need a little extra help.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_"Are you sure about this Mom?" Asked Kayla as her mother made a turn down Main Street making it closer to a familiar neighborhood._

_"Its the only choice I have." Her mother replied, seemingly not very happy about her choice._

_"Did you even tell Dad that I was coming?" She had feeling her mother didn't. The woman had to nerve to look bashful._

_"He won't turn you away. Right now he needs as much of us as he can get." The statement had a double meaning that she would ignore. Kayla ran her hand through her hair, several knots prevented that of course she would need the comb it next time they stopped for gas, but it seemed they were going straight home. Home, strangely enough she hadn't knew what one felt like in years. They passed the office, it was closed. She furrowed her eyebrows. Was it Sunday? They were just in Las Vegas Thursday. 'I think'. They passed a residential area. Then again it was a small town, it wouldn't be noticeable if they passed more. Not at the rate her mother was driving. Determined to get rid of her it seems. Kayla smiled. They passed the small church her parents were married in. At the corner of her eye she saw her mother smile also, her eyes watering. Soon they arrived at a familiar two-storey ranch style house painted white with black shutters. They were home._

_Kayla spotted him on the porch swing, laid back and relaxed as he read book._

_"Dad! Daddy!" She called, pulling up her long white hippie skirt as she ran. Her exposed belly felling a brush of cool air, dark curls were bouncing. She looked magical. As she was. Her father stood, shock evident on his face, but he wore a smile anyway. That's why she loved him so much. That's why she had to save him. Them. This town._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

"Do I have to?" Kayla drawled out as her father and her sat in his SUV in the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School.

"Yes, if you want to get close to them, you have to be in a familiar area with them. This is their familiar area." Allan Deaton, forever the voice of logic and reason in the Deaton Family. Kayla sighed in defeat but was comforted in the fact that she at least looked cute. Her hair was straightened and trimmed to be just under her shoulder blades. She wore minimum make-up, a little mascara and rose-pink lipstick. Dark colors had seem fitting for her first day at high school, but due to her father's driving her and his disapproving stare when he first saw it. Kayla decided against it. So instead she wore a skinny fit blue jeans that made her butt look good and a thin white vintage _kurta_ with golden designs on it. Her jacket was a rusty old leather one she found in her mom's old closet. In her father's room. Kissing her father good-bye she grabbed her bag, another old beaten item that looked oh-so vintage cool, and walked into her new school. Brown sandals tapping the cement floor. It had been so long since she had been in a _real_ school, and not in the study of Uncle Sammy's house with the other children. It had also been a while since she's been nervous. Kayla gripped the strap of her bag. She could fell the blood drain from her face and her skin grew cold. Nibbling on her bottom lip furiously, praying that someone may show pity on her and show her where the principal's office was. Bucking up enough courage, she swallowed air and tapped the shoulder of a tall buff dark haired teen.

"Um, excuse me but can you please tell me where the principal's office is?" The teen smiled kindly at her.

"Sure, I'll _show_ you." Kayla beamed at him. As they started walking, she felt a chill on her skin and the hairs at the back of her neck stand-up. The wolves were near. Very near.

"What's your name?"

"Danny." He told her, giving her his hand to shake.

"Awesome, I'm Kayla." She gave him another friendly smile.

"Cool, so what brings you to our sleepy little town." '_Oh, this town is anything but sleepy'_ she thought.

"Missed my Dad." It wasn't a total lie. She did miss her father. He was her best friend; she used to run to him for anything and everything. "-and I kinda missed this dump."

"You're from Beacon Hills?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm Kayla _Deaton_." She replied smugly. Danny's facial expression ranged from shocked to slight recognition. He chuckled.

"Short, a bit on the chunky side with large iron braces." Kayla laughed and smirked at him.

"Yeah, not the proudest moment of my young life." Danny nodded. He remembered her but she didn't remember him.

"Yeah, who was middle school kind to. Being the scrawny gay kid wasn't that great either."

"Oh my god! I know you! Gaynny! That's what they used to call you right? I hated how they treated you! Those fucking pigs! Oh my god am I rambling? I'm rambling aren't I?" Danny was just smiling at her.

"Yes you are," he paused and jerked his chin in the direction of a brown door with a name on it. _The Principal's Office._"-but its okay, we're at your destination anyway. Been nice seeing, hopefully I'll see you around." He waved her good-bye as he walked off. Waving back at him she sighed.

"Made it through one human." She muttered as she entered the office.

:::::::::˙::::::::::

Kayla's green eyes scanned around the hallways. Room 456. Room 457. Room 458. She cursed under her breathe and quickened her pace as the bell rang. English in Room 460, emerald eyes scanned the hallways crowded with scurrying students. A squeak of victory came from her mouth as she saw the room. Weaving through the bodies of hormonal students, she landed in the classroom silently and without notice. She spotted a seat at the back of the class and made a run for it.

"_We need to deal with this soon, Scott._" She heard a whisper so low no average human could hear. Kayla just hoped they couldn't smell her.

"_We need a plan before we can deal with it Isaac._"

"_Stiles is actually right we need a plan, we need a way to kill him. We need a weapon._"

"Careful what you ask for," she whispered more to herself, but two teens turned around searching for the source of the voice. Kayla turned her attention outside the window. She needed to find some way to interact with them. Soon.

"Alright class settle down!" A pretty brunette came in with a lilac pencil skirt and a white blouse with sensible shoes. Her eyes were different. She smelt off. Like those women Doctor Hannibal used to look after. The women went through something and it damaged her. As she sat down and scrambled through her papers.

"We have a new student, Kayla Deaton. Miss Deaton would you like to stand and tell the class about yourself?" Kayla stood nervously.

"I-ah I'm new, obviously, grew up here moved away came back. Dad's the local vet, so don't kill any wolves. I-um I like topaz?" She joked avoiding eye contact with the wolves in the room. After her awful introduction sat down and hit her head on her desk.

"Why am I so weird?" She bemoaned lowly. Someone chuckled behind her, turning slightly, she saw one of the wolves. _Isaac, _she thought his name was. Yeah, it was him less muscular that Scott who worked with her Dad. _He's cute_, she thought biting her lip before returning her gaze to the class. _But a wolf all the same._

:::::::::˙::::::::::

"Yes Mom I took my medicine." She was sixteen years old. Old enough to have consensual sex and to marry in some countries yet her mother still deemed her unworthy of taking care of herself.

"Are you sure I know how you hate the smell of-"

"Don't. I know why I hate that. Its unnatural."

"Really? Because I remember-" Kayla pulled the phone away from her ear and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Smothering?" A male voice joked.

"At an inhuman level..." She groaned, her eyes still closed tightly.

"Isaac." Her eyes shoot open, it was the wolf from English.

"Kayla." She smiled at him. He smiled back, she kinda liked his smile.

"I've heard." This might be easier than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**All though I got 0 reviews I thought I owed it to myself to continue.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Kayla was almost out of her house when she saw him. Isaac was slumped against her bike, her beautiful red Harley. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while and he hadn't changed his clothes in a _while_.

"Isaac?" He didn't acknowledge her right away, instead he just stared on.

"Babe..." She called rising a hand to his jaw to stroke it lovingly. He caught her slender wrist and pulled her close into him. Kayla could smell the wolf on him. He had changed recently. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she hugged him tighter.

"What happened to you?" He remained silent and kissed her cheek instead then softly her lips.

"Its okay, if you don't wanna tell me but at least come inside with me." She asked him, knowing her father was out for the day. Lacing her hand in his she gave him a small smile and lead him into her house. _Looks like I'll be missing Geography today_, she thought not that saddened. Maybe she would learn something more tonight.

::::::::::::::::

The alpha was dead. The man who had become his surrogate father was dead.

Isaac was hurting and he needed someone to talk too. Scott was an option but he was, in his own way grieving too and Boyd was well, not really an option. They were never that close in the first place. So he came to the only person that came to mind.

Kayla.

Daughter of the guy they went to for all their supernatural woes. Sometimes Isaac would wonder if she knew about all of that.

About wolves and Kanimas.

He hoped she didn't. Kayla was too pure. She was everything sweet and innocent. Yet he came to her. He wanted to be around her. He wanted to kiss her. To hold her. He just wanted to love her for a while. To make the numbing pain go away.

"Kayla?" He called lowly as she watched Girl Code, eyes glued to the screen and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hm?" Was her equally low response. Her eyes never left the television, she nibbled her lower lip.

"I-" maybe it was too soon. They had only been dating for a few weeks. Yeah, it was definitely too soon.

"-can I have a soda?" She smiled at him.

"Sure babe," she gave him a peck on his lips and walked away. He smiled at they view of her as she left. Swaying her hips that were hugged so close by her blue jeans.

"Still too soon." He mumbled picking up the remote.

Maybe _The Metal Show_ was on.

::::::::::::::::

Kayla was hunched over staring in the almost empty fridge. She sighed. Her father wasn't going shopping anytime soon, she would have to go this afternoon. Maybe even take Isaac with her. He looked like he needed to spend some time with humans. Moving the bowl of fruit salad out of the way she smirked in victory when she spotted three cans of Coke. Grabbing one she slammed the door shut.

"_Back in Black! I hit the sand let you know I'm glad to be back! I cut loose from the-" _she placed her phone to her ear without checking the I.D.

"Hello!" She greeted walking into the living room. Isaac sent smile in her direction as she entered.

"Hey sweetheart!" It was her favorite aunt. The one who was closet to her age.

"Hi Nglia what's up?" She plopped herself next to Isaac. He collected the Coke from her then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm great, a little disappointed that my favorite niece didn't tell me that she was back home." Kayla chuckled.

"I wonder why."

"I know what I'm doing,"

"Not now." She warned. Though Isaac wasn't paying direct attention to her he was a wolf and wolves had acceptionally good hearing.

"Hanging out with your bitch?" She joked. Isaac's jaw ticked and his cheeks drew upwards slightly. Almost in a smile.

"Good-bye, Aunty." Kayla ended in a sickly sweet voice before hanging up. The last thing she wanted was family drama. At the end of the call she dashed the phone aside. Isaac remained silent and watched as they interviewed Rob Zombie.

"Who was that?" _Like you didn't already know_ she thought snuggling closer.

"No one. Just my aunt, ya know family drama." He nodded and drank more of his Coke.

"Cool."

"Yup."

They both had secrets. They both learned to play poker faces and hide from the world.

"Wanna watch Da Vinci's Demons?" She asked knowing it was his favorite show.

"Yeah."

::::::::::::::

I need inspiration.

I need reviews.

This chapter was so short because I lacked inspiration.

All I need is that


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla ran her hand over her face. It was Saturday night. Lacrosse night. Isaac was playing and so were the rest of the wolves.

"Must be some gosh darn wolf law." She grumbled. Kayla felt hot. Even the cool breeze could soothe her. In her tiny jean shorts and mid-drift t-shirt she was melting. Fanning herself with her hand she screamed when Isaac got a goal. No matter how much she wanted to just stay in her bed with three fans pointed in her direction and the AC on but she had to come out to support Isaac.

"Fucking hate California." She grumbled smiling at Isaac when looked at her. She swore she saw his eyes flash amber. Kayla rose an eyebrow but remained silent before sitting back down. She could see Allison and Lydia in the stands, both looking on the game. Allison more so on Scott. Scott, he had been nice to her and well, and Stiles had been awkward. When half time came she sneaked down to the benches. Spotting Isaac she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He wasn't even sweating.

_Fucking wolves._

"Hey babe," he greeted smiling brightly at her. His eyes ran over her outfit, lingering at her toned legs. Kayla coughed to catch his attention.

"My eyes are up here babe," she grinned at him showing those damn dimples that weakened him on spot.

"Missed you this morning." He said causing her to blush, he had been sleeping at her house since Derek's supposed death. Even staying when he came back from the dead. It was a wonder her father didn't know about them as yet.

"I had to run an errand for my Dad." It was partially true. She had to deliver a message.

:.*.:

_She raced through Barkley avenue on her Harley, dressed in all red. Kayla looked like a red bullet going through the air almost untouchable. Her father had asked her-no begged her to take something to her aunt. Planting her smack dab into alpha territory. Nglia was playing with lava. And she was definitely going to get burned. She swerved into a parking space in front of two black beauties. But she didn't have time to admire them. She wanted to get out as soon as possible. She wanted to be safe. Kicking the stand she got off her bike and looked around for Nglia._

_"Where are you?" She whispered. Her phone rang in her back pocket._

_"Hello?"_

_"Come upstairs." Kayla cursed._

_"No." She was not going near any alphas, not without her charm._

_"Kayla, I need you to come upstairs." Nglia was getting testy. _

_"Too bad." It was time for self-preservation to kick in, she wasn't risking her life for anyone. Even her._

_"Get up here now, Kia." It was her middle name. The name her grandmother gave her. How dear she use it!_

_"I'm coming." She growled. Maybe the alphas were out doing alpha stuff. _

_Maybe._

_"You need to buzz me in." Kayla mumbled, the door opened and she took in the environment. It was a nice buliding, the standard ferns. It looked like one she used to live in back in New Orleans. She shivered at the memory of her past home. It was her favorite place. There you could actually find people like her. Genuine people of her kind. Not the fakes like the Jersey Shore Medium or whatever was that big haired blonde woman's name. No New Orleans had the real shit._

_And with the real shit came the scary shit. _

_Kayla zipped up her red leather jacket and pulled down the hood. She couldn't risk the alphas recognizing her._

_'There werewolves, alphas at that. Of course they are going to recognize you.' Her inner voice made sense. She did have AP English with Adien. _

_Crap._

_But she didn't fiddle with her outfit after that. It was bad enough she was wearing head to toe in leather. Red leather too. _

_She shook her head. The color of alpha eyes. Her green eyes flashed violet for a brief second. Kayla shook her head. It had been years since she had fully performed her change, it seemed that it would be years more until she did again._

_The elevator stopped, the beige doors parted. The horrible music stopped._

_This was the hour of reckoning. _

_Even if it was only to deliever a message. _

_Kayla unzipped her jacket low to reveal her white tank-top and sliver dog chains that bounced from breast to breast as she walked. _

_"I better get a good phone for this." She grumbled. She could use this as birbe for her father. Kat Campell would never let her baby near alpha wolves. Yup, this visit could work out to her advantage._

_If she survived._

_The hairs at the back of her neck stood up. _

_Kayla smirked."Good Evening Auntie,"_

_"Evening sweetheart." The wolves crowded around her. Like bees around the Queen. The twins were shocked to see her, but that went away quickly. Adien looked a little hurt. They were friends afterall. _

_'Probably wipe her ass too.' She couldn't blame them. Nglia was beautiful woman. A work of art, craved of mocha given onyx jewels as eyes and rose petals as lips. No wonder the Deucalion was so found of her. The old wolf had his claws deep into her and he wasn't letting go anytime soon._

_It was a good thing she owned a crowbar._

_"Did you bring it?" Nglia asked._

_Kayla rolled her eyes."No I just really missed you." It wasn't a total lie._

_She retrieved the brown baggie from the jacket pocket. Relishing as Kali made a grimace of pain. But the twins, she kinda liked them. They were never jerks to her. But to Isaac. That was a hole other story No, she enjoyed their joined cringes as the scent hit them._

_"Pains like a motherfucker right."_

_Nglia sighed and stretched her hand out._

_"Behave." _

_'I'm not one of your fucking wolves!' She wanted to growl out. But she controlled herself. Tossing the package she smirked when Nglia caught it before it hit the ground._

_"Go home,"_

_Kayla gave her a deep bow._

_"With pleasure milady." And she left. Just as fast as she came. Desparate to wash off the noctcious scent off of her._

:.*.:

"Oh ok." He replied smiling at her awkwardly before kissing her softly. He didn't buy it for shit but she would tell him soon.

Just not now.

"Good luck in you game babe!" She told him cheerfully before racing back to her seat.

God help her lying soul.

It was in the last minute of the game when her cell rang. The ringtone, was soft and if it wasn't for the fact that she felt it vibrate in her pocket she may not have knew it rang.

Her jade eyes narrowed at the screen.

It was time for her to leave. Sparing one last glance at Isaac she left.

:.*.:

The sky was blank except for a few stars. Hopefully no wolves would be there to see her. She picked an open clearing where no foilage would burn. Kayla stripped naked and held herself before electricity began to hum under her skin. Sway a purr came from deep down in her throat. Slowly her mocha skin became light pinkish purple bumps, and large wings like butterflies came out of her skin. Opening her arms wide she arched her back and made a circle with her left foot the her right before bowing deeply then standing again. With closed eyes she ascended into the air. Her inner Fae was finally free.

A man came out from the green in awe of what just happened beofre his eyes."What the hell?" Isaac saw the whole thing. His girlfriend had a lot of explaining to do.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Review and Critique!

No negative shit okay? If you don't like it I really don't care shut-up and go kill yourself.

Oh and thank you Samcdes4eva for reviewing and favouriting along with AstroStarr!

Oh and sry for the numerous errors and I don't own teen wolf but I own Kayla!


End file.
